


Lifeline

by Beautifulmoiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/Beautifulmoiety





	Lifeline

I am lost in the churning of oceans waves crashing over amber sand, I’ve only slipped my feet in the water and yet I’m being swept away. The siren calls my name bekeningly and I’m breathless, grasping for a life line and hoping that he reaches for me too. His gazed is the ending chill of summer nights standing on the docks, and his skin is the warm breeze lifting leaves off their posts as autumn makes its descent on the world. For all of his subtleties he is so uncomfortably obvious in his stares leaving fires burning on my skin as I walk freely through the grounds purposely staying within view. This is my favorite feeling, the fluttering tingles on summer beach flames bearing down on what little skin I’ve left visible. 

The glimpse I catch of him are fleeting but they paint the perfect picture of a youth spend in the sun, sweat dripping down untouched skin. Purity is a lie, his body is the sin I am willingly succumbing to. I have studied the rigid curves of his muscles easily throughout training and mapped them out in my daydreams. In my illustrations his skin is heated, flushed, a thin sheen of moisture making it clammy, he wears a blush of crimson and trembles under delicate touches, shuddering breaths gasp my names. He slips past formalities and is so wrecked he ever forgets that there is need to silence the wondrous noises he makes for me. In my head I’ve undressed him a million times, running needy hands down his chest just to make sure he is real, and that’s where reality sneaks in because I have no idea how that golden skin feels. 

What would him breathing feel like against my chest? If I laid my head on his chest would his heartbeat the same as mine? Would it stutter and skip? Does it already? 

In the haze of my thoughts I must have forgotten myself, though that has begun to happen quite often when he’s the topic I am most willing to discuss with myself. He ruins me and yet I feel unaffected, as if this is exactly what I had wanted when I’d volunteered to look after him. Either way I snapback to reality noting Hanji’s presence and Erwin’s firm gaze taking in the work my squad had done in restoring the castle we’d been given as a gift for our new base. He nods confirming he’s pleased with what we’ve managed to do. 

“Levi, nice to see everything’s going well.” His voice it the same as always diplomatic and calculating, the only time there was ever a distinct change was when we were alone though I’d stopped our little rendezvous once I noticed Eren’s eyes trailing me. It was a bit cruel of me really to have let it go on so long, but a part of me was still waiting for Eren to make the move, to come to me in a fit of passion and insiste that I have him. 

I grunt in acknowledgement of what he said while Hanji starts talking. “Which area has been reserved for me and my team, Levi?” With a gesture of my head I toward the southwest wing of the compound. 

“Ask anyone to show you the way, I have shit to do.” As I’m about to turn on my heels the crazy fucker screeches Eren’s name. His head pops out from behind one of the stable walls and he grins, that goddamn fucking ray of sunshine and my breath hitches. He’s gorgeous. 

“Hanji.” He calls back, throughout the years his body had mastered this gracefulness with which he now moves, his long limbs finally coordinated and in sync with each other. Watching his muscles move is like watching silk fall languidly over skin, they undulate and flex as he walks. His confidence has grown substantially over the years which is were the sway comes from as he stands talk putting one foot in front of the other as if it were practiced. “You looking for your lab?” The lopsides cork of his lips drive me fucking crazy and having him so close at this moment is not helping. 

“I am indeed, you wanna show me the way?” His tongue flicks out from behind his teeth as he smiles, his head tilts playfully and he laughs, I remember when the deepness had settled over those chuckles and how it’d set shivers down my spine, as it still did. 

“Of course.” He turned his body toward me gesturing with one arm for Hanji to move toward the castle while his other was bent waiting for their to wrap around it so he could lead them. Something burned darkly in my chest watching the display as Hanji took his arm excitedly noting the way he bowed accordingly, as one would if their request to dance had been accepted. 

“Oh Levi, the boys got manners.” I clicked my tongue at them and Eren speaks as they walked away. 

“I learned things along the way, though certainly not from the Captain.” Hanji laughed at that and agreed. They disappeared from sight not too long after which was when Erwin decided the comment. 

“Still haven’t tried anything I see.” He laughed tightly and I stuck him with a glare as I rolled my eyes. “You might want to get on that, from what I’ve heard, even just walking through the hall, Eren is on almost everyone’s mind.” He must have noticed the clench of my jaw at his comment because the asswipe laughed again. 

“Fuck off, what about you? Doesn’t seem like you’ve gone very far yourself.” I watched Armin walk by Jean and loved the way Jean’s eyes followed the blond so openly, only turning away to take in Erwin’s reaction. 

“He’s too young for me, it’d be unfair.” Huffing a laugh and beginning to walk away knowing Erwin would follow, I took him up to his knew office. I threw my hands out mockingly as if displaying some beautifully decorated room. He took it in anyways and hummed in appreciation. “Thank you for this Levi, you’re squad’s done well.” 

“Does that mean I can let them have a break now?” He laughs and says yes. 

______________________________

Everyone sighed in relief, it’d been a week since anyone had properly been given a chance to rest other than to sleep or eat quickly. Armin fell onto the wall behind him with a shaky smile that was short lived as Moblit came bustling out of castle doors. Wide eyed and disappointed Armin nodded in acknowledgement pushing off the wall, telling Mikasa he was fine. As he walked past me it occured to me exactly where he was going.

“Tell Hanji he needs rest, these brats haven’t sat down for more than an hour at most this week.” I dismiss Moblit, but Armin pipes up immediately. 

“With respect sir, I’m going to see Hanji,” My eyes scan him as he addresses me. “Eren’s given more than enough of himself to our cause and now that he isn’t the only titan shifter I believe it would be unfair to him, besides he’s done just as much this week as I have.” He turns and leaves me with that realization that I had never considered before. Goddamn that stupid blonde bowl headed smart ass was right. How had I not thought about that in all my ravings over Eren I never thought about how much he actually does. 

I turn quickly on my heels and march right fucking past the mouthy asshole, heading straight for Hanji, the fucking shit stain knew how I felt about the fucker and still slipped all this shit under my nose, and Eren? He never fucking said a thing just went with it. Goddamn dumbass. 

My hysterically flustered thoughts had distracted me from my arrival but as the doors hit the walls behind them and shirtless Eren came into view a new rush of thoughts came flooding through, but then the instruments attached to his arms and chest pushed them out just as fast. Without a word I walked into the lab pulling the sticky bullshit off of him shaking my head. “Captain what are you doing, sir?” Eren’s voice didn’t even startle me as it normally would have, nor did his proximity. 

“You need to fucking rest. Armin and his bullshit I swear, fucking go.” I pointed at the door once all the wires had been removed. He looked awestruck and confused, so adorably confused and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and confuse him ever further but Armin made his exterance and all of that fell away. “Rest.” Pulling Eren up from the table was actually harder than I’d imagined it would have been, the scrawny boy I’d met so long ago was not the boy standing in front of me now. I pushed him toward Armin using more of my strength this time. 

As soon as the shits were out of ear range Hanji was cackling, grabbing their stomach and doubling over. “Honestly he is so oblivious it’s so cute. Literally anyone would have noticed by now, actually all of the cadets must be blind or something.” They were panting between words. 

“Fuck off, you give them at least two days to rest and then do whatever you need to. If Moblit comes to me expressing any concerns for either brat you’re dead.” I flipped them off as I walked out, and silently cursed myself until I realized something crucial, I had touched Eren’s skin. 

It was way fucking warmer than I’d imagined, like I’d been laying in the sun during mid-spring and fallen asleep. Not one scar had tainted his torso or his arms aside from those he’d gained as a child. This new found need cropped up inside me, as if I hadn’t been ready to beg the boy on my knees, now it was as if I’d die if I never touched him again. I was sinking further and further, faster and faster, like the more I struggled the easier the feelings overtook me. All of it was as uphill battle and now it was raining, my feet slick with mud sticking to the ground under me, but it only lead to a divet being created cementing me in place like it was made to. 

I audibly groaned as I turned the corner heading for my new quarters situated at the west wing on the top floor, which now fucking pissed me off because it was taking too goddamn long for me to get there. 

_________________________________

Two days passed easily, and Eren had surprisingly hidden away somewhere, though when he did emerge on the third day I wished he’d stayed wherever the hell he’d been. As he walked through the halls it was the only thing everyone was talking about, the purple and red blemish staining his skin, which given his healing abilities must have been acquired recently and it was driving me mad. Whoever the fuck had thought it would have gone unnoticed was a dumbass. 

The worst part was the way it weighed me down physically, it felt like something had set up shop inside my chest making it hard to breath, I couldn’t even look at him. Even as we sat in the new ‘meeting’ room, him across from me, it had faded an hour ago but I’d still seen it. I knew it had been there and it had been someone else who had given it to him. Erwin was going on about something I wasn’t capable of paying attention to and hadn’t noticed he’d finished talking about, but I was soon aware as Hanji decided to speak. 

“So Eren, can’t help up hear you had a little fun with someone this morning,” From my peripheral I could see the red tint of his skin. “Which is perfectly normal and there’s nothing saying it isn’t allowed, plus you’re young,” He shifted uncomfortably. “I just wanted to ask because you know science and the likes, was there anything different about it? Since you’re a titan shifter and all, did they say anything?” 

“Um,” All the bravado he’d built up with his confidence was out the fucking window. “No, no, nothing like that actually happened.” He looked around and down, but that caught my attention. 

“What the hell do you mean, brat?” His eyes met mine briefly and then skirted away. 

“There was this dare,” Hie looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “She- uh- asked me if it would be okay cause she’d promised them she’d definitely do it, so I thought why not?” He laughed, but without humor laced through it. “I did not expect anyone to react the way they did. All those stares and the questions. It’s really embarrassing.” I snorted at that and his eyes darted to mine. 

“Everyone wants to fuck you Eren.” His lips twitched as I spoke and a new brighter more luminescent blush crept up his face. 

“Sir?” He stuttered out. 

“Yes?” I looked at him evenly. 

“Are you sure? Because-” I laughed again. 

“Yes I’m sure Eren.” I’d turned my head by now as if ready to get back to a more appropriate topic but I held his eyes still and watched him swallow and nod while burning even brighter. God did I fucking love that. 

Hanji had Eren and Armin stuck in their lab the rest of the day which left me open to abuse all those little kids who dared call themselve my squad. Honestly it wasn’t like any of them needed to know how much I really did care about their well being, though it did seem as if they had an idea. Even Mikasa had warmed up and taken the damn stick out of her ass, but of course she shoved it right back up there anytime Eren was involved in something. For a time there was a running rumor that she and Eren were together and then suddenly Mikasa was openly pushing her tongue down another girls throat at breakfast. 

I assume that for people of a particularly different interests than my own that must have been quite the sight, although Eren’s reaction to it was really piqued my fancy. He had been horrified, mouth hanging agape at the display in front of him, and then it as if a fire had been lit under his seat causing him run out of the room. 

As my focus strayed from training toward the Eren and the slight nuances in his appearance I heard one of the babies yelp in surprise drawing me back into the present, leaving a tinge of disappointment settled in my heart. “What the hell?” I asked with an obvious edge. 

“Sorry sir,” Eren voice rang out, somehow in my dazed state he’d managed to meander his way past me. I had no time to prepare for how close he was to me and how startled and suddenly aware of his being there I was. “Hanji just let us out.” With that I was then aware that Armin was standing beside him. 

“Okay, but what was that yelp?” I narrowed my eyes looking at Eren as sternly as I could trying to keep my fucking cool. 

“Oh, um, Mikasa hit me.” Eren looked away with a faint blush. 

“Mm, I assume it was for this morning.” The blush only intensified. 

“Yes, Captain.” I smirked at that and Eren’s face contorted in confusion, my absolute favorite of his expressions. 

“Then you deserved it.” His confusion only deepen then. “Get to it then, you aren’t excused from training no matter what Hanji put you through today.”

“Sir!” They both saluted and went about readying themselves for training. 

“We’re doing B3 today.” I called out and relished in the groans heard from my squad. “Blame Eren.” There was a course of people muttering about how unfair it all was and then they were off. 

As the sun set that afternoon everyone was finally coming in panting, sweaty figures stood in the burning embers of the final rays of sun. I’d always loved the way Eren looked in this lighting and wished I had same sort of talent in painting because that is the only way you could ever get these colors just right. The purples hues just did something for those damn fucking glorious eyes and the pink plays so well with the tan of his skin, I wanted nothing more than to lick the sweat off his body. 

I was so weak to him and everything he had to offer and it suddenly all felt too much. Having seen exactly what a fucking hickey looks like against his skin, I was scorching from the inside out and couldn’t help it. There was something in his eyes I hadn’t noticed until now, an understanding of some kind as he held me down in his stare. A taunting smirk slipped over his lips, suggesting things I had only ever dreamt of before then, and I was uselessly wrapped around his finger and he knew it. 

He pulled his shirt up and wiped the sweat from his forehead on the damn thing, and in any other case that would have probably been the most disgusting thing I’d ever seen, but as Eren pulled the shirt back down his tongue flicked out of his mouth just enough to lick to bottom on his upper lip. I had to hold back a groan, and even then a grunt still fucking slipped and turned immediately walking briskly to the doors of the castle and sliding inside saving what was left of my pride. 

Dinner was a whole new hell for me that night, Eren had managed to find himself the perfect spot to be in my field of vision the entire time. As the hour ticked passed glances I would not be able to explain away were shared and enticing gestured were cautiously demonstrated. For being a fucking virgin this kid sure as hell knew how to rile someone up in just the right fucking way, but I guess that made sense, there wasn’t much to do during dinner and you had to find entertainment where you could which translated to ‘how far can I go before this guys blows a load in his pants’. And if someone were to ask I would tell them honestly that I had spent my fair share of time prompting men into compromising positions. 

Everyone knew even if no one said it, I’m gay and that’s that, no one questioned it nor were they allowed to voice any opinions on it either. I made sure of that when some dick decided he’d try his hand at touching me without permission, yeah I might have had a trial that had almost been the end of my time here but the asshole didn’t ever try anything again and no one else had since. It was widely known that the Survey Corp had its fair share of gay members, the only thing different about the other Regiments is that we didn’t shit on them for it. Like seriously fuck, if we did Erwin wouldn’t have ever made Commander. 

My thoughts finally came together and away from all the distraction I was using to convince myself that Eren wasn’t basically throwing himself at me from across the room, I use one of my old best tricks. I pretend to burn my finger with my tea pulling it up and slowly taking it into my mouth letting Eren see my tongue wrap around it, I suck it for a moment watching his face, his eyes trained on my mouth, I smirk; taking it out I make it look like the little ‘pop’ sound happened, his eyes meet mine instantly and I wink at him. His mouth is still open when one of his friends say something pulling his attention away. I take my chance, standing up and leaving the room before he knows what happened. 

A giddy sort of anticipation crawled through my body with a chilling shiver. I want him so fucking badly, every fiber of my being has accelerated it’s motion and there is no fucking way I could have sat still in there anymore. My knees are wobbly, straining not to give out as I walk leisurely to my room hoping against all odds that Eren decided to come and find me. 

Making it to my door anyway brought about disappointment the likes of which I wasn’t ready for. The fact that he could simply be playing with me had never crossed my mind and now that it did it stung, fucking brat who the hell did he- 

The the knock at my door stopped all further thought as relief surged through my vein, lighting my up anew, but I couldn’t move. Fuck when did these nerves show up. 

“Captain?” Eren’s voice came from behind the door and a jolt of electricity sprang forth in my body. My arms were moving taking my jacket off as I called for Eren to come in. The hinges on my door had the faintest of squeaks, letting me know Eren had taken the offer. I looked back, over my shoulder not turning completely, his eyes shone bright with intrigue and uncertainty. My movements were swift, turning on my heels to regard him face to face, having given him enough time to take in my back. 

“What is it Eren?” I let a boardline bland tone over take my voice but my eyes tell him everything he needed to know. 

“Sir, I,” He looked away momentarily, I let a smile overcome me quickly and then schooled my face. 

“You, what?” He shook his head and thought about what to say and then the fiery determination that made my stomach do flips flared up and I breathed in, which Eren noticed, because he smirked. God that confidence really did look fucking sexy as hell on him. 

“I want you.” I was puddy in his hands at that point and he hadn’t even touched me yet. “And I know you want me too, you said as much this morning.” He was moving closer, and I gasped as he ran a knuckle down my cheek to my jaw. “How long?” 

“Not sure.” I answered him without even thinking, dammit, he was too much for me. 

“I remember the first time I saw you,” He’s so fucking close, I can feel his breath, and damn he fucking brushed his teeth, how did he manage that? “I thought you were the most beautiful person ever, and now,” He tilted my face to an angle that would be better suited for kissing me. “I can see I was so wrong.” Confusion floored me, rooted me to the spot, but then his lips pressed to mine in such a needy passionate way that I almost forgot what he’d said until he broke away and whispered against my lips: “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

It wasn’t even really a whisper, it was a breath, I could feel him trembling, his hands continued on their way to the back of my head where his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair. My hands came up to hold his forearms as he kissed me again, deeply this time taking my breath away. Whatever I had expected it was not this, he was so skilled that I was almost mad but couldn’t form a coherent thought to save my life. If a titan attacked right now there would be nothing I could do to help, I was so wrecked by Eren already. 

His hands moved down and mine rose to fit themselves in his hair as he trailed lingering fingertips to my clothed chest. Groaning his began to undo the buttons of my shirt but before he gets too far I pull away. Eren looked so distraught as he recoils away from me and it fucking hurts so much. “No Eren, if we’re going further lock the door.” A smile like none of his others came across his lips then. “Hurry up.” I whined, whined. He moved quickly after that and before I could think any of this over he was back again kissing me just the same and I was whimpering into the forceful pressure and heat of it. 

He was so fucking good at this, how he’d learned this seriously didn’t matter to me anymore because it was blissfuly sinful and completely mesmerizing, it hit me quite unexpectedly that he was definitely going to the best I’d ever had. New strange feelings popped up in me as I grabbed for purchase, needing that damn lifeline even fucking more now. Eren growled as I pulled lightly on the hair on the back of his head near his neck, my hands continued their path finding his cheeks and holding his lips to mine. I never wanted it to end, all of me wanted all of him in every way and it was exhilarating. 

“Eren.” I mumbled into his mouth and he moaned. “Please.” This kid had me goddamn begging him to fuck me. It was surreal, how much I needed this, how much I wanted this, I felt insane with desire and lust. Possessiveness started edging its way into the kiss, pulling my lips down and away from his, the sharp jut of his jaw. He shudders and moaned as I nibbled at the sensitive skin, and licked back up the curve of it and then proceed to his neck. That is where I found what might just be my second favorite ‘o’ spot on Eren, I hadn’t seen or heard what he was like when the other was being abused just yet but I hoped it was as good, if not better than the one of his neck. 

I sucked hard on his pulse pulling up a darkening purple spots that would unfortunately disappear all too soon for my liking, guess I’ll just have to keep putting them there, like reapplying lipstick. Oh fuck, lipstick smudged across Eren’s skin would look so fucking sexy, I moaned at just the image of it and Eren gasped. His neck was definitely a weak spot I was going to use to my advantage from here on out. 

The realization that Eren had finished unbuttoning my shirt and wanted it off came pretty suddenly as he pulled away and roughly forced my arms from the sleeves. Honestly he could be as rough as he wanted to be, I didn’t mind, I could hardly get enough of him at the moment, he could tell me he wanted me on the floor without any form on protection and I would spread myself wide for him; though something about his gentle caresses told me he wanted something a little different, which was perfectly fine with me. I pulled at his shirt while we were still apart and flung it over his head, undisturbed by where it fell, and then I took his lips again. 

There was just so much I wanted, so much I had waited for, in my head I had been the one on top of him but now grinding was all I could do to not to fucking force his hands down my pants. I still wasn’t sure how far all this was going tonight but if I went with the fact both our shirts were no longer in the way I was hopeful that my ass would be sore tomorrow. “Eren.” I said pulling away slightly but keeping hims close to me. 

“Captain?” He asked. 

“It’s Levi,” I gave him a pointed look. “You’re tongue was just in my mouth.” He was red as fuck and it was so hot, I swallowed trying to keep my mind for a second. “How far do you want to-” He kissed me again cutting me off, I moaned into the feeling savoring it, but pulling away again. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” He kisses me again. 

“That isn’t really an answer, dumbass.” He laughs and I feel it against my chest and I realize yet another thing, feeling Eren breath like this is fucking wonderful. 

“I said I want you,” He pauses and then, “Levi.” My legs nearly give out but he hold me, and kisses me again. My head so so full of swirling thoughts all moving too fast to choose one to really focus on. “Can I have you?” He asks with his lips pressed to my jaw, I shudder at the contact and stutter out and whimpered yes. 

“Please, Eren, I need you.” He ruts his hips up into mine, creating a fantastic friction that leave me feeling static. His hands fumble a little with the straps of my gear but he gets into a groove with the buckles and then the leather pieces are falling to the floor, I notice then that his had already been taken off, presumably when he brushed his teeth. The next thing to happen is the button and zipper of my pants come undone and then there was a harsh tug that pushed them down to my knees, but before I could help in taking them off Eren was moving. 

Down, down, down he kissed his way further until he was a my navel where he then left open mouthed kisses skirting the top of my underwear, hands on my hips, and then he’s sucking the taut skin on my lower abdomen leaving visible marks on my skin. I breath shakily, trying to keep myself up right as his thumbs tease the band of the only thing holding my erection back. He smirks up at me and then flicks his tongue out licking the skin he’s been abusing. 

“Captain,” Eren’s voice is sultry and smooth and sends my mind into overdrive, my hands come down and lace themselves in his hair pulling and making him look up at me more. 

“I thought you said you were a virgin.” He smiles sweetly, and runs his hand up the inner part of my thigh watching the shivers rank my body. 

“I picked things up along the way.” I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughs a little. “Virgin means you haven’t had sex, Levi, not that you haven’t had impromptu makeout sessions and maybe left a few guys broken hearted and blue balled.” I laughed at that and Eren beamed. “I’ve been waiting for this.” 

“What took you so damn long?” I let my fingers drags lightly down the slide of his face, and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Mm.” He hummed leaning in to my touch. “I was scared, I knew you were gay, but I- I doubted myself. Hanji, though, they told me-” He’d opened his eyes again and saw the murderous look on my face at the mention of the crazy shit head that I was definitely going to have to kill. “Levi,” He pulled on my hand kissing my palm. “Hey, let them be, huh? Of course they’ll give you shit and everything, but come on? Aren’t you a little happy I’m here?” I laugh at that and Eren’s face distorts in horror and I realize I should have held back. 

“Eren,” I take his hand before he can try and pull away again, he wasn’t kidding he really was insecure, and that made something awake in me, put his hand on my aching hard on and gasp at the feeling. “Of course I’m happy.” He was looking up at me and I was starting to find it hard to form sentences but I pushed through for him. “You’re fucking gorgeous, I get so lost in my thoughts just imaging this. You take my fucking breath away, okay? So stop doubting yourse-” My voice fell away as Eren moved his hand and instead a gasp finished my thoughts. 

“Hearing you say shit like that is weird,” He smiles at me and I only barely understand him. “I like it, but I only want you to say it when we’re alone. I don’t want anyone else seeing you, knowing you can be like this.” He mouthed at my cock through the damn cloth still covering it and I grab his shoulder to steady myself. “You hear me?” He asks after a moment. 

“Yes.” My voice is rough and throaty but he doesn’t go back to mouthing me and looks up and squeezes my dick tightly, I hiss. 

“Yes, what?” He was not trying to get me to call him sir, this was not fucking happening, but as I look at him it’s written all over his damn face that yes, if I wanted him to continue what he was doing that I would have to call the brat ‘sir’.

“Fuck, Eren,” I mutter but I know he can hear it, he smirks. “Yes, sir, okay, please.” I whine once again. Was it not enough for him to have me quaking under his touch? He moaned and suddenly I didn’t mind it so much. 

“Levi, god, you’re so sexy.” I know he felt my cock twitch at his words and I was so fuckinig grateful when his mouth returned to its heavenly ministration that were slowly pulling me to the edge of oblivion. Everything was disregarded, all my pride was thrown out the damn door as I let sounds fall from my lips that no other person would ever be allowed to hear. Eren groaned as they became louder and closer together and then pulled away kissing back up my chest and finally pulling me in close once again. 

Now that he was standing again he let me kick of my pants off and then undo his as well though he pulled them off while I grabbed the lube and condoms. As I turn around I am met with Eren’s back, rolling muscle and defined juts and crevices that I have longed to run my fingers over, to know the feeling of. I catch him off guard and he jumps a little as one of my hands flattens on the large expanse of golden skin. I discarded the lube and the condom on the table just next to him and was now running greedily selfish hands over his skin. 

His face soften as he realized that yes it’s me obviously and he relaxes into the touch. My lips press light fluttering kisses his shoulders which roll back as if seeking out more attention. I smile knowing that he liked this, he wants more, wants me to touch him and it makes that giddiness I’d felt earlier start up again as well as the overwhelming need to feel him pressed hot and heavy above me, thrusting deeply and making me scream. A jittery shudder runs down my spine at the thought and I’m grabbing Eren’s arms turning him around to face me, taking both hand and pulling them behind me so they rest on my ass perfectly. My needy movement must have been unexpected because he seem startled again, so I bounce up on my toes and peak his lips before pulling away just enough to speak. 

“Fuck me.” His eyes darken in an instant and then without warning I’m being lifted and hauled up over his shoulder, and reminded of how strong he truly is which makes an excited little noise escapes my lips. I have sense enough in that moment to grab the lube and condoms before Eren gets to my bed, which he roughly throws me on, though truthfully it was much less forceful than it could have been proving that he was holding back at least slightly. He must still be unsure, but we’ll be working on that, yes definitely. 

I hold the lube out for him putting the condom on the bed next to me and wiggle my hips letting Eren know it’s about damn time these fucking briefs get off me. He takes the hint well and pulls them down not stopping until they’re off and falling to the ground next to the bed. He’s quiet for a moment taking everything in and just admiring me and even though it’s happened so many times before I’m suddenly nervous. Eren’s fingers ghost up my thighs, coming to the upper inner and the groping the soft senstive skin and letting go quickly, the action only serves to make me buck my hips up with a whine, which makes Eren smile. 

He lunges down leaning close, coming face to face with me once again but keep his lips just out of reach as he growls: “Mine.” Above me and all thought process shuts down within my mind, everything focused only on Eren. My Eren, because if I was his then he was most definitely mine and anyone who wanted to test that could gladly do so I’m not afraid to break a few skulls. 

“Eren.” I keened back to him. 

The feeling of his skin on mine was sickenly sweet and I reveled in it, jutting my hips up just to feel my thighs slide against his, or running my hands up and down his arms, scraping nail marks into his skin. Mewling all the while as he uncaps the lube, granting himself enough to slick his fingers, he stops and a concerned look over takes him and obvious uncertainty. 

“Levi.” His voice gives all his worries away and almost brings me out of the blissful headspace he’s flung me into the moment he began this. “How do I-” I cut him off carefully making sure to reassure him. 

“Warm it up first, I don’t really like it cold,” He looked at me confused but there was nothing about any of this that was bring me down from the high I was already in. “With your fingers, rub them together.” He did as I said but I just kept up with what I had been doing. 

“Okay.” Eren looks back at me. 

“Now,” I grab his hand and push it down to my hole. “Slowly, okay, no rush. One finger at a time too.” His forefinger pressed slowly at my entrance and I hissed. 

“Levi?” He stopped pulling away. 

“Okay, fuck, you need to slick it up frist just like circle it.” He did and it sent a fucking monumental shudder through me, I could feel it in my bones, I wanted him like no one else. “Eren.” I moaned his name which egged him on. 

One knuckle at a time he pressed each finger in slowly gently and eventually really got the hang of it. Soon I was wantonly moaning and gasping, pushing down on his hand needing that exquisite pressure and slight stretching to continue further. I was about to tell Eren that it was enough when he finally found that goddamn spot and I screamed. For a moment it looked as if Eren had literally just died and then he realized it was a good scream and he was back in search of that place. Of all the the lewd ass noises I was making that was certainly the most embarrassing but I wasn’t holding anything back, not here, not now, not with Eren. 

“Eren,” I keen, helplessly pleading. “Eren, please, I can’t anymore I need you.” His lips were on mine quickly after that kissing my deeply as his hand searched the area next to me where I dropped the condom. 

“You have to help me again.” It was so fucking hot, way hotter than I’d ever allowed myself to imagine, that he was a virgin, even if I had to help him I didn’t mind. Him fumbling and falling all over himself was sexy and I would freely admit that, though only to the man himself, and if he asked. I only nodded unable to think anymore than that. I take the condom from him and roll it over him. 

“I’ll show you later, just fuck me now, but you need-” 

“More lube?” He laughed and kissed me cutting off any other conversation for the time being. He slicked himself up while his tongue explored my mouth, but then a cheeky idea came to me and I took control of the kiss. I caught his tongue in my mouth and sucked thoroughly driving him crazy I knew it, this wasn’t something he’d done before and it was exhilarating. I pulled him closer as he momentarily forgets he’s supposed to be fucking me into the mattress. He moans deep in his throat and slowly I pull away keeping him close. 

“Fuck.” He breaths and I smile. 

“Yeah that’s what we’re supposed to be doing.” He’s got that lopsided grin on his face then as he kisses me pulling me down with his arms hooked to my shoulders from under me. I moan when the head of his cock grazes my entrance and I can’t bring myself to form words anymore and I really hope Eren doesn’t ask me to. 

He easies himself into my tight heat and groans, his forehead on my chest as I gasp, panting a little already and he’s not even moving yet. Eren must understand at least that I need time to get used to the feeling because he doesn’t move until I roll my hips back into his, he moans my name and I’m done for by that point. Nothing else matters, I don’t care if someone walks in, or hears this through the damn walls, let them cause there’s no one else Eren wants and I have him right where I want him, deep inside of me. 

His thrusts start slow, testing the waters obviously but then with some coaxing he picks up the pace though it’s still just not enough. Not that it isn’t the most amazing feeling, the stretch and release of taking him in is, excruciatingly phenomenal there aren’t really words for how I feel. I think I heard someone once say they felt infinite and I guess that yeah, oh fuck yeah do I feel infinite right now. 

I’ve found my voice but the only thing I’m capable of saying, or screaming, I don’t actually know, is Eren’s name until I hear myself beg for what I’ve been trying to rise out of him. “Harder, please, oh god, Eren, please harder.” He just grunts and picks up the paces. 

I’m sure by now I must look a mess, such a hot, drooling, wreck and all because of Eren, for Eren and it only makes me harder to think of the man thrusting deeply inside me. His hands are clamped down on my hips leaving marks that we’ll both be able to admire for sometime. For a second my thoughts slip to how any of the marks I leave on Eren with just go away, the only proof of this, of us will be all over me, and it turns me on. Fuck what has he done to me. 

A sharp shock of unbelievable pleasure shoots up through my whole shaking body as Eren hits my prostate, he goes a little rigid above me as I scream, really scream his name, loud enough that I’m now sure everyone around us, if there was anyone back in their rooms definitely knew exactly what we were doing. Because he’d stopped suddenly his head was still brushing my prostate, sending aftershocks of pleasure through me. 

“Levi, fuck do that again.” His forehead is pressed to mine and I whimpers as he cock rubs against the bundle of nerves beautifully. 

“You have, to keep hitting that spot.” My voice is so brokenly wrecked, and looking Eren in the eyes I can tell it does things to him, things I want done to him because that means he’ll give me what I fucking want. 

His thrusts become much more regent and shallow but still reach just as deeply, they hit that spot with so much precision that it’s almost as if Eren had memorized it’s placement and was willing to abuse it. I’m a slicked up, wrecked mess screaming obscenities as well as Eren’s praise, confirming that all his effort were going to very good use. By this time we were both painfully hard and knocking at releases door, Eren’s thrusts were wobbly and unfocused but still managed to give me all I wanted and more. I felt the tightening of my muscles and knew that I was not going to last much longer. 

“Eren,” My voice was loud, and I could find much more to fucking say as I hit my pique, letting it all slip out quickly, screaming his name once again. It was only as I was coming back from the high that I realized Eren had reached his release at the same time as I did, and had screamed my name as well. 

I let him sit there, unwilling to move much myself before I finally couldn’t take it anymore and moved letting him know it was time to get up. He did so with much less grace than I’d seen him have in over a year, it was only then as I was trying to stand that I realized I wasn’t going to be able to. Not only had this fucking kid made me cum with just my damn ass but I couldn’t stand. I giggled and fell back kicking my legs up happily. 

“Levi?” Eren questioned, a look of disbelief playing on his face. 

“You’re fucking amazing, perfect actually. My legs feel like jelly, I can’t stand.” My words were broken up by little giggles, a look of horror past over Eren’s face. 

“Are you okay?” He was reach out for me and I let myself be pulled against his fucking glorious chest. 

“I am way fucking better than okay, Eren, I promise. That was the best, fuck, the greatest sex I’ve ever had, and if I wasn’t such a jealous prick I would let you tell Hanji all about it so it could go down in history, but you aren’t ever going to talk to Hanji about us, you understand.” I was holding his chin tightly in my hand, it would probably leave a mark but he heals quickly. My eyes flicker down to Eren’s neck where my hickeys were slowly disappearing from his skin and I growled, latching my lips back to his sensitive neck. 

“Yes, sir, Captain.” Eren whimpered as I licked and sucked at the skin again making sure that it stayed that way for longer. I’d probably have to do it again in the morning, or maybe even do Eren in the morning, if he’s up for it.


End file.
